1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load securing system, and more importantly, pertains to a load securing system for securing cargo, such as cargo on a pallet, in a trailer such as a semi or a van.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have not provided for adjustability, and have not distributed the focal point of the load securing device across the goods to be secured, such as boxes or pallets.
The prior art load securing devices, or better known as cargo securing devices, have utilized a strap or a single small-sized foot, such as a molded rubber foot or a bar. These have not distributed the forces of the cargo securing devices across the box or boxes.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an H-bar plate or plates configuration for distributing the load securing system over a wide surface area of cargo in a trailer or in a van.